castoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Immortals
A mysterious race resembling Humans, but noted for their unnatural appearance, and seemingly infinite life span. Physical Description Immortals are a ‘race’ of humanoids noted for their silver hair, violet eyes, and square pupils; mostly commonly seen in Jhanin and Dath. These minor visual differences lead to them being commonly mistaken as some offshoot of Humanity. In truth, they are a series of Androids created by the Invaders. Their servile role is what lead to them being made in the image of Humans. As Androids of Invader origin, they do not age, though flaws in their design seems to make long-term memory difficult. As such, most Immortals have little more than hazy memories of events more than a few centuries ago. Immortals are a form of Enslaved Intelligence. History Some point before the Invasion, the Nythyl created the Immortals are servitors for them. Having enslaved the Humans of their world, they had become the exemplar of servitude, and thus the Nythyl created their machines to resemble them. While the Nythyl created many more horrifying machines, the Immortals were often used as personal assistants, envoys, as well as organizers for Human slave populations. While the Nythyl would have liked to replace all Humans with the seemingly more loyal and more durable Immortals, they were simply too costly, and the Enslave Intelligence creation process too complicated to make it viable. After their defeat, the Nythyl's network was in shambles, freeing the Immortals from servitude but leaving many of them lost and confused. Combined with their long-term memory loss, resulted in them forgetting their origins and trying to find a place in the world. Culture Immortals struggle to find a meaning to their existence. Few in number, they rarely encounter each other, and the remnants of their programming result in them often having an overly logical view of the world that other races find bothersome. Furthermore, their lack of needing to sleep, and inability to reproduce make it difficult for them to relate to others. However, those that do make the effort to fit in often have it pay off in the long term. Their rugged suitability, and endless lifespan to acquire skills, make their ascent in circles that accept them an inevitability. Xhalandar is perhaps the best place to be an immortal, as they are viewed with an air of religious importance as 'children of the stars'. Thus they often end up within the clergy, and are also highly valued as advisors and messengers by the Xhali elite. The Purifiers are a reclusive group of Immortals in central Jhanin, the Forest of Steel. Their goal publicly is to collect and dismantle Invader technology, though some believe they have other goals. Custom Edition Stats Average Height: 5´ 2˝–6´ 2˝ Average Weight: 100–220 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Armelic,Xhali, or Yǎnjiǎng, Choice of one other Android Resilience: You gain a +2 bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage. You also gain a +2 bonus to skill checks to endure harsh environmental conditions. Living Construct: You do not need to eat, sleep, or breath. You count as a Construct for effects that apply to constructs. Fluid Form: Armor you wear counts as 1 encumbrance lower. Maximum dexterity bonus is increased by 2, and armor check penalty lowered by 3. Never Say Die: Whenever you drop to 0 hp or below, roll a hard save (16+) if you have a recovery available. If you succeed, instead of falling unconscious, you stay on your feet and can heal using a recovery. In addition, while dieing, you can choose not to roll death saves. Outsider: Your origin counts as Invader for the purposes of effects that relate to creature origin. Unsleeping Watcher: You do not sleep, and instead enter an inactive state for 4 hours in order to rest. While in this state, you are aware of your surroundings, and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. Trivia * Immortals in some way replaced the 4e D&D Deva race that was in the background of the setting, primarily found in Xhalandar. Category:Races